User talk:Sockpuppets411
Hi Sockpuppets411 -- we are excited to have Rush Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Sockpuppets! I got your call! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 00:54, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I just uploaded my signature too. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 00:55, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets, could you make me a Sysop? -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 00:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I am looking for a Wiki Logo right now. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:11, 23 October 2008 (UTC) The logo has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall. It is more that that! I am making one already... -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) The guitar on the Wiki logo was drawn by mouse! The words are Times New Roman. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:24, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I am still here. = was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:32, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey man? Am I the Co-Webmaster on this Wiki????? --01:32, 23 October 2008 (UTC) yup! By the way, I think we will be very successful, seeing as though I love this band too much to let it go to the dogs. Pretty soon (within the next few months) I will start an Aeromsith/Guns and roses wiki.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:34, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I'd start the Genesis/Styx Wiki! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:37, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Cool... I am ready to adopt Styx Wiki! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) CREATE Sorry! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 01:53, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Styx Wiki is here! Go to it here! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 02:07, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets. I am editing Styx Wiki if you need me. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 19:42, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Cool! This is cool:Us starting Music Wikis on the same day, on the same genre. :) -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 00:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Dude... you should edit this Wiki more... you should remember it exists. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I like to be made a bureaucrat and help out the Rush Wiki. I'm also a bureaucrat at the Good Eats Wiki. Metnever 14:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I would like to step down as administrator. Metnever 21:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC)